


Never Grow Up

by mydragulesebastian



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel RPF - Freeform, Other, RPF, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan Imagine, Sebastian Stan Imagines, real person fic, seb stan - Freeform, sebastian stan drabble, sebastian stan drabbles, sebastian stan fanfic, sebastian stan fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: Sebastian watches his little girl grow up.





	1. 1

* * *

 

Sebastian held Natalie's hand through each push she gave. He peered over your bent legs while you pushed and saw the baby’s head crowning. His eyes filled with tears, not believing the fact that the woman he loved was giving birth to his daughter. Their own daughter.

“You can do it, baby.” He leaned in close to her ear. “I see her little head.”

Natalie squeezed Sebastian’s calloused hand a couple of more times before a cry broke out through the room. It was the loudest and most sharpest cry Sebastian had ever heard in his life, but it was sounded so beautiful to him that he wouldn’t ever forget it.

The baby was put on Natalie's bare chest while the doctor handed Sebastian a pair of scissors so he could cut the umbilical cord. He looked back at his girls before carefully cutting where the doctor had clamped down on and then passing the scissors back to her.

Sebastian moved to kiss the top of his wife’s head, mumbling sweet words into her hair all whilst looking down at his newborn baby girl. He was already wrapped around her tiny finger. He hadn’t even held her yet, but he would stop the world for her.

The nurses came and picked her up, assuring Sebastian and his wife that they were going to come right back with their baby. While they cleaned his wife up and made sure everything was okay, he ran his fingers through her damp hair. Her eyes fluttered closed, all of the hard work of pushing out a human being catching up.

The baby was soon brought back, bundled up in a blanket and a little hat on her head. Her eyes were closed shut and her mouth was slightly open. Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he watched her breathe gently. She looked like a doll. He helped make her. She had a piece of him that no one else would ever have.

“I think she looks like you.” Natalie said softly, grazing the baby’s cheek with her index finger. “Look at all the hair on her head. That’s definitely your gene.” She looked up at him and grinned.

“Really?” He titled his head. “I think she looks more like you. She definitely has your nose.”

“Poor thing,” she joked.

“What?” He scoffed. “I like your nose. It’s the cutest nose ever.”

Natalie opened her mouth to retaliate but was interrupted by the tiny cry that escaped the new born baby’s mouth.

“I don’t think she likes that we’re arguing.” She snickered. “It’s okay, baby. Mommy and Daddy are just teasing each other. We do that a lot.”

“Hey, we never decided on a name.”

“Well, we got down to two – Ella or Rose”

“How about both?” He shrugged, looking at the baby. “Ella Rose.”

She looked down at their daughter and smiled from ear to ear. “Ella Rose,” she repeated softly. “It’s perfect.”

Nurses came and stopped by every couple of minutes and then every couple of hours. Sebastian watched in awe as your breastfed the baby. It was all so fascinating to him; how a woman’s body could do so much for another human being.

“You haven’t held her yet.” Natalie yawned quietly.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian shook his head. He remembered reading about a mother’s connection to the baby was very important.

“Here.” She moved her arms closer to Sebastian’s. “I want to take a nap. You two need to have some bonding time too, you know?”

Sebastian looked down at Ella and pursed his lips. Sure, he had held babies before. They weren’t all newborn babies, but they were definitely babies. But this was different. This was his child. His first born child. It was different without a doubt.

“Sebastian.”

“Huh?” He looked at Natalie with big eyes. “What?”

“Here.” She scooted closer to him, “Hold her.”

He looked at her for a second before looking down at the baby once more. He placed his arms out and she gently passed Ella over into his arms. Sebastian’s eyes widened at how light she felt. Everything about her was so fragile.

“Wake me up if you need anything.”

“O-okay.”

He looked down at his arms again and smiled. She was perfect if perfect existed. He looked over at his wife and noticed that she was already out. He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the rocking chair in the room to let her sleep more comfortably.

“Hi,” he whispered. “It’s me, your dad.” He furrowed his brows and sighed, “Oh, man. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

The baby sneezed in his arms causing him to jump slightly and the baby to began to cry. He immediately began rock her in his arms gently, cooing that everything was okay; that he had her and nothing bad would ever happen to her as long as he was around.

Sebastian’s heart fluttered at the sight of Ella’s tiny mouth turning upward after he finished talking. He was sure she didn’t understand a word he had said, but he imagined that he made her smile. He leaned down and kissed her soft forehead.

“Everything I do is for you and your mom, Ella. I’m always going to be here for you even when you’re a rebellious teenage who wants nothing to do with her parents. I’ll be there for you when life gets tough and you feel like nothing in the world is going right for you.”

He stopped and looked up to get a look at his wife. She were still out like a light. He smiled to himself and rested against the back of the chair.

“I love you, Ella. You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”


	2. 2

* * *

 

Ella was now 4 years old. She was the spunkiest kid out there. Well, maybe not. But Sebastian thought so. Ella and Sebastian were attached at the hip. She was the true definition of Daddy’s Girl. They were always together. Anywhere he’d go, she’d follow. It’s just how they worked.

Tonight was Halloween night. Natalie would be staying in due to the fact that she were pregnant with your second child and ready to give birth any day.

She finished braiding Ella’s hair and adding some flowers to it. Ella had decided to dress up as Rapunzel for Halloween. It took a lot of convincing from Sebastian and Natalie that she had to wear shoes to go and get candy.

“Ready to go?” Sebastian leaned against Ella’s door frame and folded his arms over his chest. He was all Flynn Rider-ed out. Just for his little princess.

“Daddy!” Ella squealed. “You look exactly like Flynn!”

“And you look exactly like Rapunzel!”

Natalie rolled her eyes with a laugh. They were made for one another if that was even possible. She got up from Ella’s bed with a groan and walked over to both of them. Sebastian leaned in for a quick peck and Ella giggled below. Her tiny hands landed on Natalie's swollen stomach and rubbed it gently.

“What kind of candy does he want, mom?” Ella asked.

“I think he wants… M&M’s.” She cracked a smile. “Think you could score me some?”

“Yes!” Ella smiled and grabbed Sebastian’s hand. “C’mon, daddy! Let’s go get candy!”

She ran off and left Sebastian and his wife alone in the middle of the hallway. Natalie smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Words didn’t need to be said anymore. Simple gestures were enough now.

“Please take care of her. Oh! And if she wants to eat a piece of candy before she gets home, make sure you check to see that it’s not open or anything. People are so weird nowadays. I-”

“Hey,” he interrupted her. “I know. I’m a pretty responsible parent if you were to ask me.”

She sighed. “I know. It’s just—it’s the first time I don’t go out and get candy with her and I’m just nervous is all. I know I shouldn’t be because she’ll be with you, but I can’t help it.”

“I will FaceTime you the whole trip if you want,” he chuckled and she shook her head. “She’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I’ll even try to get candy for you. They can’t deny Flynn Rider.”

Natalie scoffed, “Shut up.”

“But seriously. I need you to relax, sit down and watch a movie. We’re only going down three blocks and then coming back. It won’t be too long.” He assured her. “I’ll take lots of pictures and it’ll be as if you went with us.”

She pursed her lips and he leaned down to steal a kiss from her. He pulled away for a second before cupping Natalie's face in his hands and kissing her once more before adjusting his satchel and running a hand through his hair.

“We should get going before it gets too late. We’ll be back with your M&M’s.” He shot finger guns at her.

She nodded and followed him out to the living room where Ella sat on the couch patiently, her little orange pumpkin sitting next to her.

“Ready to go, princess?”

“Yeah!” She jumped off the couch and ran over to Sebastian, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Sebastian turned to look at Natalie and blew her a kiss. She smiled at him and wished them fun before the door shut closed behind them.

* * *

Ella and Sebastian began their walk down the first block hand in hand. Ella told Sebastian that she wanted to go up to the houses by herself so he waited for her at the bottom of the porch steps, the end of the basement, or the front of the lawn depending on the house. He watched as she repeated the famous ‘trick or treat’ every time the doors opened and how she would always thank the people for her candy.

“It’s getting heavy, dad!” She grunted.

Sebastian laughed as he watched her hold up her pumpkin as if it weighed thousands of pounds. She definitely had the acting bug in her.

“Well, kiddo it’s only going to get heavier.”

Ella went to every single house on the couple of blocks they walked and by the last house, she asked Sebastian to carry her home. He bent down and picked her up swiftly, her pumpkin hitting his upper back when she threw her arm over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she giggled.

“You think it’s funny?” He raised a brow jokingly and she only hid her face in the crook of his neck to stifle her laughs.

Sebastian carried her all the way home but not before stealing a mini Snickers bar from her bucket and inspecting the lollipop for Ella before letting her suck on it. They both walked through the front door, scaring Natalie to death from her spot on the couch.

“Mommy!” Ella called out as soon as her tiny feet hit the floor. She ran over to her and jumped onto the couch. “Look at all the candy I got!”

Ella dumped her entire pumpkin out on the couch causing Natalie to widen her eyes at the sudden action but also laugh slightly. Ella rummaged through her scattered candy before finding the one she was looking for. She held it up for her mother and smiled from ear to ear.

“I got your M&M’s!”

Natalie mirrored Ella’s smile and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you, baby.”

“I have more if you want!”

“It’s okay, Ella. This is just fine.”

Sebastian walked over and sat down on the floor, watching Ella comment on every single candy that was in front of her. She knocked out some time later after mentioning that she would eat all the candy tomorrow.

Sebastian carried Ella to her room and tucked her in after getting her out of her costume and putting on her pajamas. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled down at her. He couldn’t believe that she was already so big and she still had much more to grow.

He kissed her forehead before shutting off her bedroom light and slightly closing the door. He walked back to the living room where his wife was now rummaging through Ella’s candy for something else other than M&M’s.

“Freeze, sucker!” Sebastian announced.

Natalie looked back at him and held up her middle finger. He threw his head back and cackled before making his way over and plopping down next to her.

“You know she counted every single piece of candy in that thing, right?” Sebastian commented. “And she’s going to probably count it again tomorrow and she’s going to realize someone ate her candy.”

“I’ll just blame it on you.” She shrugged, tossing a Sour Patch into her mouth.

He shook his head and cast his attention to the flat screen television mounted onto the wall. She were watching a classic horror movie in his book – _The Shining._

“Remember when I had you watch this with me?” Sebastian threw his arm over the back of the couch, his long fingers reaching to scratch your scalp.

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes. “And you wouldn’t shut the hell up during the whole thing.”

“Hey.” he looked at her, “I was excited.”

“Yeah, I know.” Natalie scoffed. “Why do you think I carry around duct tape when I’m with you? It’s to tape your big mouth shut.” She joked.

“You know what?” He furrowed his brows and tried not to laugh but he couldn’t keep it in. 

He burst out laughing and so did she. Once they had collected themselves, she sighed and leaned into Sebastian’s side. Her hand fell onto her swollen bump and smiled.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Sebastian started. “Ella said she wants to be a vampire next year.”

“Why do I have a feeling you convinced her to choose that?”

“I had nothing to do with it!” He denied. “Okay… maybe I  _did_ take part in it. I mean, she wanted a Halloween themed story the other day so I lied and told her that I have vampire relatives because that’s super fucking cool. Anyway, now she’s obsessed and thinks she’s a vampire.”

“Oh, good. I can’t wait to be called from pre-school so that they can let me know that my child is going around saying she’s a vampire and biting other children!”

“Should I tell her that I have wolf men relatives instead?”

“You’re not helping the problem,” she cackled, imagining Ella crawling around the house on all fours with her hair in a big tangled mess, teeth on show 24/7.

“I’ll fix it, I promise.” Sebastian assured.

* * *

 


	3. 3

* * *

 

“Dad, can you drop me off at the corner?” Ella asked, her eyes glued to her phone as she texted her best friends.

Sebastian looked over at his 13 year old daughter and frowned. “Why? Do you not want your friends to see me?”

Ella finally looked up at Sebastian and gave him a knowing look. It wasn’t that. If anything, her friends actually  _wanted_  to see Sebastian. They thought he was the hottest dad out there which grossed Ella out.

“Dad, I’m 13 now. People can’t see me get dropped off by my dad!”

“But I’m a cool dad, remember?”

Ella rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they neared her middle school. She looked over at Sebastian and sighed. “Please, dad. Just drop me off on the next street over.”

It pained Sebastian that she would ask for such a favor. When did she suddenly become too cool for him? He was sure that they had just had their regular father and daughter movie date last weekend.  _What happened?_

He passed the school and drove into the neighborhood over and parked in front of a house. He looked over at her and pursed his lips. “Be careful.”

“I know.” She opened the car door, “Don’t talk to strangers, look both ways when crossing the street, and if anyone tries to grab me and take me away kick them where it hurts the most.”

Sebastian smiled sadly and nodded. Ella got out of the car and slammed the door shut causing Sebastian to breathe in deeply. He had already told her multiple times about slamming doors.

“Sorry!” Her muffled voice sounded through the car. “I’ll call you when I get out.”

Sebastian rolled down the window and nodded. “Alright. Have a good day. I love you.”

Ella smiled at him with a wave and walked off to the end of the street, looking both ways before crossing. Sebastian placed a hand on the steering wheel and sat quietly for a moment before turning the car back on and heading home. Natalie arrived at the same time he did and noticed the sad look on his face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked.

Sebastian unlocked the front door and walked inside while she trailed behind him. “Ella wanted me to drop her off away from the front of the school. Can you believe that? She said that people couldn’t see her get dropped off by her dad!”

She let out a laugh and shook her head. Sebastian turned on his heel and stared at her with a furrowed brow and his hands on his hips. “How is this even funny?”

“Sebastian, she’s 13. Everyone goes through this. Did  _you_  want your mom dropping you off at the front of the school at that age while shouting that she loved you in front of all your classmates?”

He narrowed his eyes and she walked up to him, placing a hand on his muscled chest. “If it makes you feel any better, Nick didn’t want me to take him to his class today either. Oh wait, I forgot the best part – he ran away from me. He didn’t even say goodbye, that little brat.”

Sebastian chuckled and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Ella still loves you. You two are peas in a pod to say the least. But she’s a teenager, Seb. Teenage girls are a damn mess. I would know.”

“I know, it’s just… It still hurts, you know?”

“I know, baby. But Ella doesn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

They cleaned the house while both kids were at school and even had the chance to go and grab lunch before picking up Nick from school. The 4th grader ran to the car and jumped into the back seat, buckling up quickly.

“How was your school, bud?” Sebastian looked at his son through the rear view mirror.

“Fun! We played The Avengers during recess. I was Captain America.” He wiggled his brows.

“Who was The Winter Soldier?”

“He’s not an Avenger, dad!”

“Uh, yeah, he is.”

Natalie laughed in the passenger’s seat at her boys’ banter as Sebastian drove to Ella’s school. Ella was out front with all of friends who were the first ones who spotted her family car pulling up.

“Ella! Your dad is here.” One of the girls giggled.

“Gross,” Ella muttered while rolling her eyes.

“Seriously, your dad is  _so_  hot! I watched The Winter Soldier the other day with my parents and he was even good looking back then! How is that even possible?”

Ella ducked her head in embarrassment as her friends gushed about her dad. She didn’t want to hear it and she definitely didn’t want to know about it.

The back window rolled down and Nick stuck his head out as he waved at his older sister. Ella mumbled her goodbyes before speed walking to the car and getting in the backseat. She shoved Nick away from her which earned a stern and loud ‘ _hey_ ’ from Sebastian in the front seat.

“Well then tell Nick to stop being annoying!” Ella snapped.

“I’m not annoying!” The little boy exclaimed from his seat. “You’re just angry because you’re on your period!”

Sebastian almost crashed the car over Nick’s statement and Natalie turned her head around to scold him while Ella looked out the window teary-eyed. Now everyone knew her business when she only wanted it to stay between her and her mom.

The rest of the ride home was silent and awkward. Sebastian took Nick inside while Natalie stayed in the car with Ella. She moved to the back seat with her and hugged her tight. She stroked her hair like when she was little and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry, baby.” She whispered.

“How does Nick even know?” Ella sobbed.

“He must’ve heard us talking.” 

Ella didn’t say much after that but did continue to cry. Natalie let her and assured her that everything would be okay. Once Ella felt slightly better, they hopped out of the car and made their way into the house. Ella went up to her room and shut the door behind her. Sebastian popped out from your bedroom with a sad smile on his face.

“I talked to Nick.” He scratched the back of neck. “He was just upset that Ella was being mean to him. I even asked him if he knew what a period was and he said he didn’t. He just over heard you two talking.”

She shook her head and let out a long sigh. “Well… I think Ella might need her dad right about now.”

His eyes lit up for a second before they dulled out again. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his cheekbone. “Believe me when I say it, Sebastian. She needs you. She’ll always need you even when she says she doesn’t.”

She pecked his lips before walking away and leaving him out in the hallway. His feet began to move although he didn’t want to bother Ella at all. He knocked softly on her decorated door and waited for an answer. He was about to walk away when the door creaked open and Ella’s eye could be seen through the crack.

“Wanna let me in?”

She stared at Sebastian for a second or so before opening the door completely and letting him in. He took in all the posters hung up in her room, covering up the baby pink walls that he had painted for her nursery. She had grown up in a blink of an eye and even though he was there through most of it, he felt like it went by too quick.

“I’m sorry about today.” He started.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” She sat down on her bed.

“I know, but I’m sure you didn’t want me to know right?”

Ella shrugged and Sebastian sat down next to her. She wasn’t a little girl now. Ella was a young lady on her way to becoming a woman and somehow that scared Sebastian more than getting on an airplane.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “For how I acted with you this morning. I didn’t feel okay. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, dad.”

“It’s okay, El.”

It was quiet between them as they stared straight ahead at the giant Tangled poster on her wall. She somehow never wanted to take that one down.

“Remember that Halloween we dressed up at Rapunzel and Flynn?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “That was fun.”

“It was.”

Sebastian looked over at her and saw her as that little 4 year old girl who wanted to be naked all the time as she sang along to every single Disney song.  _Time really does fly_ , he thought.

Ella looked up at him and grinned. “I love you.”

Sebastian swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and smiled back. “Love you too, princess.”

Ella wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s waist and held on tight. He did the same and kissed the top of her head over and over again.

 


	4. 4

* * *

 

Ella was now 17 and going on her first date. She felt nervous and embarrassed that she had never been on a date before when it seemed like everyone else already had. Sebastian watched from the California King bed as she ran in and out of her room and into the master bedroom, asking for help with a couple of things.

“Dad!” She shouted and Sebastian looked over at her. “How do I look?” She moved her hands up and down her body to show him her outfit.

“Fine.” Ella let out a groan and Sebastian laughed. “What now?”

“Dad, you’re supposed to say I look beautiful or gorgeous and that any guy would be super lucky to go out with me.”

“I don’t need to tell you that. You already know that.”

“Ugh, you’re no help.” She turned away from him, “Mom,” She called out and walked away from Sebastian. “Can you let me know how I look? And don’t pull a dad and say ‘fine’ or I will change my outfit again!”

Sebastian laughed to himself while shaking his head. He had come to terms with the fact that his daughter was growing up and although at times he felt sad thinking about it, he couldn’t be more proud of the young woman she was becoming.

* * *

 

8 o'clock arrived faster than everyone realized and they all scurried to get the door—every single one of them pushing each other out of the way to open it.

“Ella’s probably going to make out with this guy in his car!”

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of Ella having a boy’s tongue down her throat. “Nick can we-let’s not, yeah?”

Natalie opened the door and found the boy Ella had been going crazy about for weeks standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. Ella moved her mom out of the way and looked back at her crazy family.

“What time should I bring her back?” The boy asked.

Sebastian looked down at his watch and told him 10PM. He nodded and Ella smiled at everyone and before waving goodbye. Nick disappeared as Sebastian and Natalie watched Ella get into her date’s car and drive off.

She leaned into Sebastian’s side as he threw an arm over her shoulder. “They’re going to make out in his car, aren’t they?”

She nodded. “Totally.”

* * *

Ella watched the suburbs become the city and every once in a while she would look over at her date. They decided to go watch a movie but went on a nice little walk in the park before the showing.

“You can go ahead and ask me about my dad,” she said to the taller boy.

He stuttered and she laughed at his face turning pink. “Seriously. It’s okay. I get it. My friends are in love with him and probably dream about him. It can’t get weirder than that.  _Although_ … I hope  _you_  don’t dream about my dad.”

He laughed and she smiled at him. Ella let him have a go; questions falling from what’s it like to have a celebrity dad to do you know Chris Evans?

They talked for a good while and he checked his watch before letting Ella know that it was time to head to the movies. He bought her ticket and offered to buy any snack she wanted. She politely declined, knowing that he worked hard for his money and him buying her ticket was more than enough.

Ella watched the movie comfortably and was glad that he didn’t try to make a move on her through the scarier parts of the film. When the movie ended they walked out hand in hand back to his car talking about their favorite parts with Ella finding her first date as dazzling as they make it seem in the movies.

* * *

Back home Sebastian and Natalie made dinner together and then sat on the couch and watched the nightly news.

“We’re so old,” he grumbled as he took a sip of his water bottle, “I don’t think I remember the last time I sat down, had one beer and  _didn’t_  fall asleep.”

She patted his chest and kissed his cheek. “I like old man Sebastian as much as young Sebastian. Plus, those grey hairs sprouting on your head and beard are looking good. You’re gonna be a silver fox before you know it.”

“Is this a new form of dirty talk? Like old people dirty talk?” He squinted at her. “Because I kind of like it.”

“You’re a dork!” She sat up and swung her legs over the couch. “You think Ella will be home soon?”

“Probably.” He threw an arm over the back of the couch.

As soon as the television went to commercial, the front door knob jingled and Ella stepped in. She wasn’t surprised to see her parents on the couch cuddling.

“How’d it go, baby?” Natalie stood up from the couch and walked over to her.

Ella tried not to smile from ear to ear. She wanted to act calm and collected about it. “It was nice.“

“Good,” she hummed. “No funny business, right?”

“Mom!” Ella cried.

“I’m messing with you.” She kissed her temple, “But I’m glad everything went well.”

Sebastian watched his two girls from the couch and grinned to himself. Ella wasn’t fooling Sebastian.  _He knew_. He knew that they totally made out in his car across the street from the house. He could see it written all over her face. And Sebastian was torn between laughing because it was sort of endearing that Ella was acting very nonchalant about it or kind of upset that it happened in front of his house.

Ella said her goodnights and she went off to her room. Natalie yawned and stretched from her spot in the living room and Sebastian got up from the couch with a loud groan.

“Come on, old man Stan.” She patted his still perky butt. He shot her a look that only made her laugh and Sebastian scrunch up his face.

He let her know he was gonna throw his water bottle away and would meet you in bed in a minute or so. He walked into the kitchen while she walked to their room and got ready for bed. Sebastian made sure all of the lights were off, that the windows and front doors were shut and locked, and the alarm was set before ascending up the stairs.

On his way to their bedroom he passed Ella’s room and saw a sliver of light peeping from underneath her door. He got closer to it and heard her singing quietly to Tangled. He stayed outside her door until the song finished and walked off. When he got into bed his wife snuggled up next to him and asked what took him so long to get to the room.

“I was listening to Ella sing.” He admitted. “I think she’s got it bad for this kid. You know she never sings unless she’s over the moon.”

She smiled against his chest and he placed his chin on the top of her head.

“Before I know it she’s gonna be getting married.” He mumbled softly before she told him to stop thinking about the future too much, but he couldn’t help it when it came to his little girl.


	5. 5

* * *

 

Ella had graduated from high school at the top of class. Natalie and Sebastian couldn’t have been more proud of her.

She had gotten a job for the summer until it was time to leave to the other side of the coast. Sebastian wasn’t all too happy about his daughter being obsessed with the West Coast as he had lived on the East Coast almost his entire life. Teasing aside, he was glad that she had found a university she wanted to attend even if he had to get on a plane to go visit her.

He’d do anything for Ella.

Summer ended sooner than Sebastian expected and he helping Ella load some of the last things she was having shipped to her campus.

“I wish I could go with you two but I have to do some things with Nick for his freshman year.” Natalie frowned. “Curse him and his love for American football.”

“I heard that, mom.” Nick said from the front door.

“You and dad will be just fine.” She assured Ella.

“I know.” Ella nodded. “Dad and I are like two peas in a pod.”

Sebastian chuckled while nodding his head, “She’s finally right about something.”

Ella and Sebastian left a couple of days later to Los Angeles. They bonded on the plane ride there and it was as if time hadn’t passed between them at all.

“I need you to be careful, El.” He groaned as he walked up the stairs to her dorm. “Boys in college aren’t… nice, to say the least.”

Ella rolled her eyes. “Dad, I know. Boys in college are fucking terrible and they take advantage of us. _I know_. But you have nothing to worry about. I can kick  _anyone’s_  ass.”

Sebastian looked up at his daughter who was a couple of stairs ahead of him and smiled. “I know, but please just be careful.”

They walked to her assigned room and as soon as she stepped in with Sebastian towing in behind her, the person in the room dropping their belongings on the floor.

“Oh my god. You-You’re Sebastian Stan. And you’re his daughter! Oh my god! I’m rooming with Sebastian Stan’s daughter.” The girl freaked.

Ella and Sebastian smiled at her, a smile identical to the other. Ella set the box she was carrying down on a desk and stuck her hand out to shake. If Natalie and Sebastian had taught Ella anything, it was to be kind to anyone and everyone she came across.

“I’m Ella! Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Alexia!” She squeezed Ella’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

She let go and stuck her hand out for Sebastian to shake which he gladly did. Ella could tell her new roommate was blushing different shades of pink just from the simple hand to hand contact. She wondered how she always got into these predicaments.

Sebastian helped Ella get situated in her room and once she was settled he decided to take Ella and Alexia out to eat. The two girls bonded in the backseat while Sebastian drove them to a burger joint where they paid no mind to him.

After dinner he drove them back to school and Alexia thanked Sebastian for the food and left Ella and him alone. Sebastian looked over at Ella and blinked. He promised himself he wouldn’t get emotional-not until Ella was out of the car.

“Dad, are you going to cry?”

“No,” his voice cracked.

Ella breathed out a laugh before leaning her head against the headrest and looking at her father. “Dad, you’re a bad liar. Your nose is all red and so are your eyes.”

“Ella, can I just talk to you? Without you being such a smart ass?” Sebastian turned the car off and turned slightly to face his daughter.

She pressed her lips in a tight smile before nodding. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes for a second for opening them and giving her his best stern look which only made her crack a smile. He huffed before clearing his throat and giving her a long talk that he made up at the top of his head.

“Ella, I am so damn proud of you. I know you’ve worked hard for all of this and me and your mom realize this. I want the absolute best for you and your brother. We’re going to miss you back in New York but we can’t wait to see what you’re going to achieve here. I love you, Ella.”

She lifted a hand and wiped away the tears that escaped from her dad’s eyes. “I love you too, dad. More than you’ll ever know or more than you probably think. I’m going to make you, mom, and Nick proud. I promise you.”

Sebastian leaned over and pressed a long kiss to her forehead; much like the way he used to when Ella had a bad day at school and she’d come home crying. When he pulled away she smiled at her and she mirrored him.

“I should get going.” Ella sniffled. “I don’t want to get in trouble.” She unbuckled herself and opened the passenger door, sticking one leg out.

“Text me when you get to your room,” Sebastian called as Ella got out of the car and slammed the door shut; a habit she never got rid of.

“Okay.” She held up a thumb. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks. Love you.”

“I love you, too, darling.”

* * *

Four years went by quicker than Sebastian thought. Ella had decided to stay in Los Angeles and continue her Master’s. She felt her heart tug at the look on her family’s faces when she told them she wasn’t coming back home anytime soon.

Ella had made her life in Los Angeles. She moved out of her dorms and found a place to rent with Alexia, who was now her best friend. She had a steady job and even had a boyfriend whom Ella could see the rest of her life with. She didn’t need to go back to New York; she  _could’t_ go back to New York.

“Dad is so fucking depressed,” Nick shook his head. He had come out to LA to visit Ella for the summer. Unlike her, he had decided to stay in New York for college,

“Shut up,” she shoved him.

“I swear! Mom has to like, drag him out of bed everyday. And he’s grown this nasty ass beard.”

Ella shook her head. Her dad was always too dramatic for his own good. “Do you think I should go and visit? It’s been a while.”

“Please!” Nick begged. “If you go and visit, dad will get out of that funk and he’ll be back to normal. I swear, you and dad are like two-”

“Peas in a pod. Yeah, I know.” Ella laughed.

She decided to hop on a plane a couple of weeks later and visit her family. Natalie was over the moon to have her little girl back home, Nick couldn’t be bothered and Sebastian acted as if the second coming of Jesus Christ had shown up to his house.

“Dad,” Ella whined into his neck as he hugged her tight.

“Ella, there is no whining and crying in this house.” He joked.

They pulled away and she smiled up at him. Natalie watched from the front door, her heart filling with adoration seeing them together. They were puzzle pieces and when they weren't together, they didn’t work the right way.

The couple of days Ella was home went by and she was off to Los Angeles again. Sebastian grinned sadly as he watched Ella get into a taxi and be driven off. Natalie leaned into him and held him tight while he did the same to her.

“I’m so proud of her.” He mumbled. “So damn proud.”


	6. 6

* * *

 

Sebastian stared at Ella’s boyfriend who currently stood right in front of him. The first thought that came to his mind was that something bad had happened to Ella.

Ella’s boyfriend noticed the worried look across Sebastian’s face and he held up his hands. “No! Ella’s fine! Everything’s okay! I just got off the phone with her.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Sebastian eyed the young man.

“I was wondering if I could speak to you and Mrs. Stan.”

Sebastian nodded and let him into the house. He knew why he needed to talk to both of them. If Sebastian had been much more traditional, he probably would have asked Natalie's parents too.

“Adam!” Natalie exclaimed before her brows furrowed, the same look Sebastian had when he first opened the door strewn across her face.

“Honey, it’s okay.” Sebastian spoke for him. “Ella’s fine. He needs to talk to us.”

She took in a long deep breath and nodded. They all went into the kitchen and offered Adam a glass of water to which he politely declined. Once Natalie and Sebastian sat in front of him he just stared at them. He wasn’t quite sure how to ask.  _Does he just come out and say it? Does he list all the reasons why he loves Ella?_

“So what is it, Adam?” Sebastian quizzed.

“Sebastian,” she murmured.

“I want to marry your daughter,” Adam blurted out. The kitchen fell silent as Natalie and Sebastian stared at Adam. “It just wouldn’t feel right if I had proposed to Ella without asking you two first. She loves you both so much.”

“Why do you want to marry Ella?” Sebastian asked.

She looked over at her husband and shook her head. Sebastian had always been a good dad. He definitely wasn’t the one to be strict or overbearing. This was a parental side of him she had never seen.

“Because I love her,” Adam stated firmly, “And I can’t see myself with anyone else but her. She’s… magical in so many ways. She’s kind, empathetic, and not to mention beautiful inside and out. She’s almost too good to be in this world.”

Sebastian swallowed hard at Adam’s words. Someone saw Ella in the same light as he did and it did wonders to his heart that someone loved his daughter so much that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with her.

“And if you say no,” Adam started, “I should probably apologize now because I’m still going to ask her.“

Natalie beamed at the thought of Ella getting married and Sebastian tried his hardest to not break his own face from the goofy grin that suddenly appeared. Adam relaxed at the sight of both parents smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes?”

“Yes.” They replied in unison.

Adam showed Natalie and Sebastian the ring he was planning on getting for Ella and it was the perfect fit for her. The jewel in the middle was small but Ella wasn’t a flashy person. Materialistic things like that weren’t the main concern for her.

“When are you proposing?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to figure it out.” He looked up from his phone.

Sebastian hummed, “You aren’t that far away from Disneyland, right?”

“No…”

A mischievous smile appeared on his face before he gave Adam the suggestion. Adam completely loved it and would make a plan to go to the theme park with Ella some time in the month. He left some time after dinner and once Natalie and Sebastian were left alone, she finally cried into his chest.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked. “If anything, I thought  _I_  was going to be the one who was going to cry.”

“I don’t know,” she sobbed. “They’re not sad tears. They’re happy tears! My daughter is getting engaged any day now and I just—where did the time go?”

“I used to ask myself that question everyday.” he replied, “but she’s a good kid. she’s done amazing so far and Adam is a great guy! Definitely better than the last one, no?”

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. “It’s just a part of life and I’m just happy that I get to see it with you by my side.”

* * *

“I’m engaged!“ Ella squealed on the other side of the phone. She had FaceTimed her parents to show them her ring. “It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

She told them how it had happened. A plan Natalie and Sebastian were in on, but they still wanted to hear about it. Adam and Ella had gotten to Disneyland early in the morning and did the usual stop at the castle to take pictures in front of. Then, Adam mentioned something about meeting the princesses at the faire that they had next to the castle so of course Ella said yes. No matter how old she got she always had a soft spot for her Disney princesses. Once inside the Royal Hall where the princesses were set up, they met Cinderella and Jasmine, saving the best for last – Rapunzel, who had a special guest with her.

“So Flynn is there, right? And all I could think of was dad that year he dressed up with me.”

Her parents laughed and she continued the story. Ella said they talked with them for a while and then Flynn began to dig into his satchel. Emma was confused and Adam was nervous as hell. Flynn finally took out a tiny velvet box and at first Ella thought the person dressed as Flynn was going to propose to the person dressed as Rapunzel. But Flynn stretched out his hand past both Ella and Rapunzel and straight to Adam, who slowly got down on one knee and opened the box.

“Oh, we have pictures! Right, babe?” Ella looked over her shoulder to ask Adam. “I’ll send them to you two later,” she said as she looked back at the camera. “Anyway, he proposed and I wanted to scream but I thought that was a little too much so I just kind of smiled really big and said yes a million times.”

“Why must you be so nonchalant about things like that, my lovely daughter?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Because, my dearest dad, I am just stupid cool all the time.”

They all laughed in unison and Adam appeared next to Ella’s face. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and smiled at the camera. “Hello.”

“My future son-in-law!” Natalie smiled.

The four of them talked for a while before Ella had to leave since he phone was about to die. After hanging up, Natalie and Sebastian sighed. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

“Do you think Nick will be next?”

Sebastian let out the loudest laugh and you slapped his bicep. “I’m sorry. That kid is going to be a bachelor as long as he can possibly hold out.”

“I can dream that my baby will one day get married.”

“Yeah,  _dream._  Because that’s the only way you’ll ever see that kid with a ring on his finger.”


	7. 7

* * *

“Hey.”

Ella turned away from the floor length mirror to look at Sebastian. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have his breath taken away. She looked absolutely beautiful. But the look on her face scared him. Her eyes were soft yet slightly hard; it seemed like she was trying not to cry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” she croaked.

Sebastian walked up to her after shutting the door behind him. He grabbed her face gently, making sure to not mess up her perfectly done makeup.  “Why? What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Ella averted her eyes away from her dad. If she kept staring at him she would definitely lose it and become a mess. “I don’t know. I think I have cold feet.”

“Ella,” Sebastian said with a soft laugh. “Babe, this is all you’ve been talking about for almost a year.”

“I know, but i just can’t help but think of all the bad things that could go wrong after we get married.”

“Hey, look at me.” Sebastian searched for his daughter’s eyes. Once he stared into them he felt her breathing become steady and her body relax. “You don’t think I felt the way you’re feeling when I married your mom?  _Bunica_  and  _bunicul_  didn’t have the best relationship when they had me and though they did get married to other people some time after and had nice relationships with them, those also ended. They’re just jitters, Ella. Everyone gets them. But you can’t think about the future. You gotta stay in the present. You gotta feel all of this; it’s the love and family and friendship and happiness that surrounds you two right in this moment that should matter the most.”

Ella blinked and a tear escaped but Sebastian caught it with a careful swipe of his thumb. She smiled up at him just like all the times before and he felt his heart ache looking down at his once little girl now grown up and getting married.

“Come on. Adam is waiting for you.” He held out his hand for her to take. She bit down on her glossy lip, staring at her dad’s hand before taking it and Sebastian leading her out of the room and out into corridor where the bridesmaids and groomsmen waited.

“Oh, thank goodness! I thought you had jumped out the window and left,” Alexia gasped.

“She was having a moment,” Sebastian said.

Alexia eyed her best friend while Ella mouthed to her that it was nothing. The wedding planner appeared and asked you if you were ready. Ella looked up at Sebastian. Just like the old times when they’d all go out to eat as a family and the waitress would come over to take their order and Ella would look up at Sebastian not wanting to answer for herself. Sebastian remembered that look and answered for her.

“She’s ready as she’ll ever be.”

Ella and Sebastian watched at the pairs walked down the aisle. She could see Adam at the end of it waiting anxiously to see her. When it finally came time to walk down the aisle, Ella felt as if her legs would give out on her any second. Sebastian smiled over at her as she gripped tightly to his arm. The walk to the front of the altar seemed to take ages but when they did get up there, Sebastian untangled his arm from Ella’s and smiled at her. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before telling her that he loved her. She smiled back at him, tears in her eyes as she mouthed back that she loved him too.

Sebastian gave Ella away to Adam before taking a seat next to you in the front row and placed his hands in his lap. He watched with endearing eyes as Ella smiled over at Adam and Adam did the same. When it came time for their vows Sebastian couldn’t help but get choked up a bit as both of their voices cracked while reading their tiny slips of paper with words written from the heart. Sebastian watched intently as their shaking hands slipped on each other’s rings and then smiled from ear to ear once they were pronounced husband and wife.

The wedding ceremony had ended and everyone took pictures with the bride and groom in front of the church before they went off to take their professional wedding pictures.

Ella threw her arms around Sebastian and then kissed his cheek. “I’m married!”

Ella then hugged Natalie tightly before the photographer told them to pose for the picture. Once it was taken Natalie and Sebastian shuffled off to the waiting car out front. He looked back at his daughter and sighed happily.

“Let’s go, babe. We got some last minute things to set up at the hall.” Natalie grabbed his elbow before pulling him into the car and heading to the fancy hotel where the reception would be held at.

Hours passed by and the couple finally showed up to the hall. Everyone cheered for them as they walked in and Sebastian paused mid conversation with one of Natalie's family members to look at the commotion going on. He smiled brightly at the sight of the newlyweds greeting everyone on their way to their table at the front and center of the hall.

Dinner was served some time after and everyone talked amongst themselves as they ate and music played softly in the background of the dimly lit hall. When dinner was over, it was time for toasts and speeches. Alexia went first, being Ella’s maid of honor and best friend. She recalled meeting Ella for the first time and watching her grow as a lovely person and being slightly jealous of Adam when he came into the picture which made everyone laugh.

“Ella, I couldn’t be more happy for you—for the both of you. You two are a match made in heaven, if that’s even a real thing. I wish you two many years of love and happiness!” She held up her glass and tipped it towards the couple, everyone else doing the same.

Adam’s best man went next and then his mother and lastly Sebastian. Ella intertwined her fingers with Adam’s as she watched her dad take the spotlight. He started by thanking everyone for coming to his daughter’s special day before going into a short and brief, but meaningful speech. Ella wiped away at her tears as she listened to her dad speak wonders not only about herself but as well as Adam over the years he had gotten to know him.

“This one’s for the two love birds sitting right behind me,” he turned on his heel to look at them and hold up his glass. “Cheers!”

After the toasts were over, the DJ had the couple go out to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance. You and Sebastian watched from your seats and reminisced to your own weddings many years ago. Ella looked as happy as ever and Adam was beaming with love. When the song ended, Ella walked over to Sebastian with her arm outstretched.

“Come on,” she said. “We gotta do our father and daughter dance!”

Natalie pushed him out of his seat and Ella dragged him out to the center of the dance floor. She grabbed his right hand while Sebastian rest his left on her waist and Ella placed her left on his shoulder. She looked up at him and they were both suddenly reverted about 20 years back.

* * *

_Natalie had gone off to run some errands and left Ella in Sebastian’s care. Ella had started to become bored of her toys and the cartoons on television and was running a ruckus around the house._

“ _Hey, hey!” Sebastian called out before throwing an arm around her torso and lifting her up. “Wanna listen to some music?”_

_Ella nodded furiously and he carried her over to the stereo, hooking up his phone via bluetooth and scrolling through his long Spotify playlist. Once he found the song he wanted to play he placed Ella back down on her feet as she waited for him patiently. The sound of the jazzy horns filled the house and Sebastian began to sing to his little girl._

“ _You make me feel so young,” He crouched down to her height. “_ _You make me feel as though spring has sprung. And every time I see you gri_ _n.”_

_Sebastian watched her smile, crinkles making a show at the corners of her eyes._ _“I’m such a happy individual.”_ _He jumped back up and grabbed her tiny hands, lifting her up slightly so she could rest her feet on top of his._

_He sang to her as they danced around the living room. Ella giggled and squealed in delight as her one and only made her_ _feel as though she was on top of the world. The song ended with the two of them falling onto the carpeted floor and Ella crawling on top of Sebastian, begging him for another dance._

“ _Let your old man rest for a second,” he laughed._

* * *

Ella blinked and so did Sebastian. She smiled and so did he. Ella rest her head against his chest and listened to her dad breathe just like she used to when she had nightmares due to storms. When the song neared the end she looked back up at Sebastian before unlocking her hand from his and wrapping both arms around his neck to pull him in for a long, tight hug.

“I love you so much, dad. Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me.” Ella’s voice cracked.

“Anything for my favorite girl,” he spoke against her bare shoulder. “I’ll always be here for you; doesn’t matter if you’re married or have 10 kids.” She pulled away from him with wide eyes and he cracked a smile. “I’m kidding about the 10 kids.”

They were pulled away by the groom and Sebastian let Ella go, fading back to the table and falling into the chair next to Natalie. She was wiping away at the tears that she wished hadn’t spilled during Sebastian and Ella’s dance.

“Babe, are you crying?” Sebastian questioned.

“Shut up,” she croaked. “It was beautiful.”

The rest of the night included dancing and drinking. Sebastian cringed as he watched Adam disappear under Ella’s dress to tug off her garter with his teeth. Natalie slapped his bicep when she caught his facial expression and he scowled, making your head fall back with a loud laugh. He sighed dramatically once Adam reappeared from underneath the dress and she couldn’t help but lean into her husband and kiss his jawline.

“We were young and crazy once,” she reminded him.

“Yeah,” his eyes widened slightly. “And we ended up with Ella and Nick.”

“As if they were the worst things to come out of it.”

“They weren’t,” he admitted. “I was just saying.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Almost 30 years later and I  _still_ can’t get rid of that title? Dammit.”

The wedding ended a couple of hours later. Guests were either wasted or completely sober. Everyone waved to the lovely couple who were on their way to the airport for their honeymoon getaway. Sebastian gave Adam a tight hug and placed a long kiss to Ella’s forehead.

“Take care, okay?” Sebastian cupped Ella’s cheek.

“Dad,” she rolled her eyes. “I will.  _We_ will. I’ll call you and mom when we land, alright?”

“Okay,” he huffed.

“I love you,” she said one last time before getting into the car and disappearing into the night.

“What now?”

“Maybe we’ll become grandparents in a couple of years?” 


	8. 8

* * *

Years passed by and Nick had officially left home and moved in with a couple of his friends out in the city. Natalie and Sebastian now had an empty nest. Ella was happily married for 3 years already and still living out on the west coast. Occasionally, she would come out to visit with Adam and sometimes without him due to work.

It was now Christmastime and both kids were going to come over for the week. They helped both Natalie and Sebastian cook, clean, and run errands. Sebastian was as happy as ever to have both of his kids home, but having Ella home topped off the cake.

Christmas day came around before the whole family knew and just like they had done many years before, they wore matching pajamas to sit around the tree to open presents and have Christmas music playing in the background as everyone talked amongst each other and laughed.

The last present Natalie and Sebastian received was from Ella and Adam. It was in a long, rectangular box wrapped in red paper and a beautiful gold bow tied around it. Natalie tried to open it carefully while Sebastian watched impatiently. He didn’t understand why she didn’t just tear it apart.

Once she opened it she looked over at Sebastian and widened her eyes at him. Natalie took the top off the box and her heart stopped. Sebastian’s mouth opened and he blinked quickly. Nick, already knowing what the gift was, silently laughed on the sofa while Ella and Adam held hands tightly as they waited for their reactions.

“I’m… I’m…” Natalie's voice cracked every time she wanted to continue her sentence.

“Gra-grandparents? You’re pregnant?” Sebastian helped her out and he looked up at Ella and Adam. They both nodded excitedly and a loud sob ripped through Natalie's body. It was a happy cry, though.

Sebastian was still looking at the pregnancy test in the box in disbelief. His daughter was having a baby; he was going to be a grandpa. He finally looked up and locked eyes with Ella’s teary ones and that’s when he felt his own spill down his cheeks.

He got up from his spot on the floor next to you and walked over to Ella who stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s waist. They both cried into each other’s arms and then pulled away laughing.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be grandparents!” He exclaimed. “How far along are you?”

“3 months, actually. I’ll be 4 in two weeks.” she put a hand on her stomach. “ _We_ can’t wait to meet the little bean!”

* * *

9 months came faster than anyone had ever imagined and Ella was still not showing a sign of having a baby. Natalie and Sebastian went out to Los Angeles and rented out an apartment for a while. Ella didn’t know how much she actually needed her parents out there with her, but she was glad they did decide to come out and live in LA for a while as the time neared.

“No baby yet?” Natalie asked on the phone. Everyone was eager and it seemed like the baby wanted to stay inside Ella just a bit longer.

“No,” Ella groaned. “I just wanna go up there and pull it out myself.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” She said. “I’m sure they’ll get here any day.”

Ella knew the gender of the baby but wanted to keep it a surprise for everyone else. Natalie and Nick thought she was having a boy while Sebastian thought she was having a girl. Ella and Adam had been really good about keeping mum. Even the nursery, baby shower, and baby clothes were neutral.

Natalie let her know that if she felt any pain, to give her a call before she left to the hospital. She hung up and Sebastian looked over at her from the couch. He asked how she was doing and she gave him the run down. He hummed to himself and averted his gaze back to the television in front of him.

Later that week in the middle of the night they got a call from Adam. Ella and Adam had just gotten to the hospital because Ella was having contractions. Natalie woke up Sebastian from his deep sleep and he was confused as to where he was for a second before regaining his memory.

“Ella’s at the hospital!” She tied your hair up into a messy bun.

Sebastian groaned as he got out of bed, a handful of joints popping and cracking as he walked over to change into clothes.

“Jesus, you sound like fucking Rice Krispies cereal.”

“Shut up! I’m old,” he laughed at your comparison.

Once they had everything they needed you were off to the hospital. They walked into the building and gave the woman at the front desk Ella's name. She told you the floor and room number after giving them two name tags and sending them off.  The room was easy to find and after a soft knock on the door, you and Sebastian walked in. Ella was already situated on the bed in the usual medical gown and already sucking on ice chips.

“Hi, baby” Natalie walked up to her and took a hold of her hand.

“Hi mom,” she smiled up at you. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on Sebastian. He watched from the back of the room, taking in his daughter who was already glowing like the brightest stars in the sky.

“Dad,” she waved Sebastian over. “Come over here. I don’t bite.”

Sebastian walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. They all talked and Ella voiced her fear. Natalie and Sebastian reassured her that she would be fine – she was strong as she could possibly be. Ella settled into the uncomfortable bed and sighed while placing her hands on top of her swollen stomach.

“I should probably try to go to sleep for a bit before the pain really hits me,” she said.

Natalie helped her get comfortable and then she was out like a light. Sebastian sat on one of the chairs while you went and sat on the window-like sill in the room. Adam was already in a chair next to Ella, holding her hand and watching her breathe. Everyone watched the game show on the television and talked with one another as hours passed.

Ella’s pain woke her up and she begged for an epidural. Sebastian had to take a step outside because he couldn’t watch or hear Ella in so much pain. All he wanted to do was hug her, kiss her forehead, and make it all disappear. After she was drugged from the waist down, he took a step back in and Natalie informed him that Ella was 5 centimeters dilated.  

Hours and hours went by and Ella had only dilated an extra two since she got her epidural. She was starting to grow impatient, tired, and hungry. Ella was on the verge of 24 hours of labor and she wanted to die.

“You got your impatience from your dad.” Natalie stated.

Ella gave her mom a look before closing her eyes and grimacing in pain. Natalie held one hand and Adam held the other. He cooed in her ear and she breathed in and out just like she had learned in class a couple of months ago. The contraction passed sometime later and she leaned back against the bed, the bags underneath her eyes that she inherited from Sebastian darker than ever.

“It’ll be over soon,” Natalie told her while stroking her cheekbone. “It’ll be worth all of this.”

And her mom was right. After that contraction came a handful of others which got Ella to 9 centimeters. The nurses started preparing the room for when the baby arrived and the doctor came in and spoke with Ella, trying to calm her before the big moment. She nodded as she listened to every word and then she was set up to push.

Natalie held one foot while Adam held the other. Sebastian watched from behind his wife and held Ella’s hand. He looked down at Ella and wiped hair out of her face. She looked up at Sebastian and tears filled her eyes.

“Darling, it’s okay. Hey, we’re here with you, okay? Everything’s going to work out.” Sebastian assured.

The doctor instructed Ella to push when she felt a contraction and Sebastian wasn’t sure when it would happen but he kissed the top of her head and squeezed Ella’s hand. She looked up at him once more before looking at the doctor between her legs and shutting her eyes, sitting up a bit and pushing for 10 seconds. That went on for 20 minutes and the doctor could only see the top of the baby’s head.

“I need you to push a bit harder. Can you do that for me, Ella?”

She cried but nodded. Ella pushed a bit harder and it seemed like it was paying off because you and Adam gasped when peering over her legs. Sebastian kept his eyes on Ella, wiping away the sweat from her forehead and giving her words of encouragement.

“One more push and they’ll be here!” The doctor exclaimed.

One and a half hard pushes later, Ella let go of Sebastian’s hand and sighed in relief. Then the most beautiful sound was heard throughout the entire room – a new born baby’s first cry. Sebastian tore his eyes from his daughter to watch the baby be placed slightly below her chest.

“It’s a boy!” Natalie cried.

Sebastian’s breath hitched in his throat as he searched for the give away. He smiled from ear to ear – he had a grandson. The baby was taken away to be cleaned up while they made sure Ella was okay. Natalie and Sebastian hugged and Adam peered over the nurses to check on his new son.

After the room had calmed down and the baby was put into Ella’s arms, everyone crowded around the new mother and baby boy. Adam smiled at his family and Sebastian was reminded of himself. He looked over at Natalie while tears came down her cheeks and then back at Ella who was softly stroking the baby’s plump cheek.

“Hi, baby,” Ella said, her voice horse but soft.

“What’s his name?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Ella looked up at Adam who nodded at her. She looked up at Sebastian and smiled. “Sebastian Alexander.”

And from that moment on, Sebastian felt love like never before.


End file.
